Death Wish, More rounds
by Kitten1313
Summary: Officer Sofia is getting way over her head and if she's not careful her wish may really come true. One-shots Rated for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**All the rest of the death wish rounds will be here. Until i finally kill of Sofia. Anyway this one was suggested by Griz Lee. So Enjoy :)**

She watches him from afar and her heart aches, how long has it been since she's seen him? Not since the incident during the Ishvalen War. He was filled with bloodlust and murderous intent and yet that's what sent her heart in to orbit. He's not her intended target, just someone to use to get what she wants. "I wonder if he still remembers me." If not I'll fix that real quick. She appears next to him and smiles, "It's been a long time Kimbley."

He turns at her and walks away before stopping and looking back, "Sofia?" She folds her arms and gives him her sexiest pose. He turns back and looks her in the eyes, "It's been a long time." He can't believe she would show her face much less walk up and say hello.

She wraps her arms around his neck, "Oh, I guess it has…" she whispers in his ear, "Did you miss me? Because I really missed you and" Her left hand draws close to his pants gently stroking his zipper, "you little friend."

He stares deep in her eyes as he grabs her hand and pulls it away, "Yeah, I'm sure you did. But I'm not interested Sofia, so why don't you find another man to fuck." He doesn't have time for this; the last reports said Scar was spotted out at Western border and he has to get out there fast.

She pouts, "Now who else would there be?" She knows this is not exactly going the way she wants it, she has to get it back on track before she really pisses him off. "But if you don't want to talk about us. Why don't we just talk about you?"

Now he's damn sure she is up to something, "Sofia, whatever it is why don't you go ahead and do it yourself." He turns to leave.

She jumps in front of him, "Awww, come on Kimbley. For old times, please?" She's grasping at straws, and by the time she sees the anger in his eyes it's too late for her to move.

His hands grasp at her neck, fiery rage burning in his eyes, "Old times, huh? You mean when you went and fucked all those damn Ishavalens the minute those bastards arrested me? Is that what you mean?" A red light emerges from his hands as he moves them away from her neck revealing a large ticking metal object wrapped around her neck.

The ticking is almost deafening as she wraps her arms around his neck, "I never fucked anyone, especially an Ishavalen!" She looks him in the eyes, refusing to loosen her grip on his neck, "But if this is what you want then fine-" She tightens her grip and closes her eyes, "Then we'll go together!"

Kimbley just watches her and shakes his head, she really hasn't change. She's still the same overly dramatic slut as she's always been. Suddenly the ticking stops and the device around her neck starts to vibrate rapidly until it quickly burst open revealing a large puff of smoke.

She loosens her grip and slowly steps back from him with a look of shock and amusement on her face, "Oh and here I thought we would go together. I swear you're no fun." She may look amused but inside she's shaking in pure fear and now she just wants to get away from him and his twisted idea of a joke.

He smiles, "Well maybe we will. Next time." He laughs to himself as he moves to leave and as he excepts she just watches him leave, her hand resting on the device around her neck.

It's not until he's gone does she attack the metal object, pulling at it desperately from around her neck. It finally releases and she throws it down hard, holding her redden, sore neck. She's unable to speak, was this really the same man from all those years ago? She turns and walks away from the evil little device, he's changed, but then that war changed everyone.

When she's about two blocks away a sudden explosion from behind her makes her jump. She turns towards the sound in horror, what's left of the device is sent flying in all directions like small needles through the air. He had tried to kill her, he just waited until it was safe to do it. "You bastard! And you wonder why I slept with all those Ishavalens. They know how to treat a woman you prick."

She turns back and storms away, she'll get him back for that but until then she has a line of men in front of him. First she still needs to find a way to deal with her Colonel. "Hmmm… I wonder what Fullmetal is up to?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Z.U. I accept you Dare. Hope you all like it.**

The street is quiet due to the heat of the mid- day sun, the only one on the street is Sofia grumbling to herself, why can't he get his lazy ass up and get his own ice cream, no I have to do it. Besides he wouldn't want to get all sweaty. A flash of light gets her attention and she turns to a large metal man off to the side of the street. Curiosity gets the better of her as she walks over to the younger Elric brother, "Hi Al. What yah doing?"

Al stands with a small kitten in his large hands, "Oh umm, hi Ms. Sofia. I was just feeding Lucy." The small white kitten meows happily in his hands.

A purely evil thought enters her mind and makes her smile, "Oh, she's really cute can I see her?" Before Al can answer Sofia has the fluffy animal in her arms, "Aren't you a cute little kitty? I bet you want to come home with me don't you?" Lucy meows again, looking up with happy golden eyes.

Al reaches out for Lucy, but Sofia quickly moves back out of his reach, "Ms. Sofia, can I please have Lucy back?"

Sofia strokes Lucy as the cat purrs gently in her arms, "Lucy? You mean Snow. I think it fits her better. Yeah no cat of mine will be named Lucy."

The suit of armor almost seems stunned, "You cat? Ms. Sofia, Lucy is-" and before he can finish she's off running with his little friend in her arms, "Wait!"

Sofia races off down side streets and back alleys leaving the large armor in the dust, by the time she finally stops she's out of breathe, but for once she's not laughing. She looks down at Lucy who is now squirming in her arms. Did I just steal a kid's cat? She bangs her head against the wall behind her, this is the stupidest thing she's ever done…Well ok the second but still.

She can hear him calling the little cat's name, he sound truly hurt and sad not at all angry like his brother would be. She brings the cat up to her face, "I think I went too far this time Lucy."

As Al approaches she stands watching him refusing to move. She holds Lucy out as Al takes the cat; she looks up at him unable to find any words when he speaks, "Why did you run off with Lucy?"

Right now she rather be anywhere else but here, "It was just a…um, Ice cream?" She doesn't know why she said it.

Both Al and Lucy give her a confused look, "What?"

She scratches her head, "It's so hot that Lucy would really love some Ice cream don't you think?" It's all she can think of.

His eyes narrow, "Why didn't you say that and why did you call her Snow?"

She shakes her head, "Snow? Who's Snow, that's Lucy." She smiles sweetly, "And I'm sure she would love some ice cream, my treat."

Al looks a Lucy somewhat unsure of the strange officer in front of him, but then she always seemed a little off. "Alright I guess."

Sofia smiles at him, Al is really a sweet boy, in fact if he was a little older she would…she notices a small blonde very angry teen running fast towards her with fire in his eyes. "Give AL Back His Cat!"

Sofia races off away from the brothers, "Shit, Shit, SHHIIITTTT!" She looks over her shoulder with the older Elric hot on her heels, "Wait, I'm sorry!" Suddenly a large wall appears in front of her and she lets out a terrified scream.

Edward advances on his trapped prey, "Yeah, you're going to be." He's either too angry or too far away to hear his brother's cries to stop.

By the time Al got there, he could do nothing more but to shield Lucy's eyes, not even a cat should have to see what was happening to Sofia.

**Moral of the story, don't fuck with Al unless you're ready to deal with Edward.**


End file.
